This invention is directed to hand-held and/or portable router tools which operate with a high speed rotating bit attached to a motor and router body. The invention is more particularly concerned with a dust collection system to conduct process ducts and chips away from the router so that the dust and chips are drawn into a vacuum dust collection system. Routers are available in a large number of sizes, shapes, horsepower and intended use. The intended use of such routers is to cut-away material using a variety of sizes/shapes of cutting bits. Router bits rotate a sharp edge against the workpiece and remove material by the cutting action of the bit with each revolution. A consequence of this cutting action is that debris is removed from the workpiece and accelerated tangentially outward. Left unchecked, this debris projects outward where it generally falls to the ground or work-surface by gravity. Wood dust and finer debris may become airborne whereby it can contaminate the atmosphere in the work area or beyond.
Routers are a versatile tool because of their ability to accept a large variety of cutters and bits. They can adjust for ranges of cutting depths, aggressiveness of cuts or RPM range of their motors. Their designs and operations may allow them to “plunge cut” within the workpiece away from the edges, or to work along edges of material using bushings or bearings as guides. During cutting on an interior area of a workpiece debris may be channeled up into the center of the router base and then outward through side port(s). When cutting along a periphery of a workpiece dust may be channeled directly off of the cutting bit and thrown outward below the router base. Thus, routers may expel debris from above the base of the router, below the base of the router or from both locations.
Because of the wide operating range of use as described above, dust collection remains a challenge. In the workshop environment. Dust and debris are often seen shooting out at varying, odd angles, varying velocity and in varying amounts. The mounting location for effective dust collection equipment may at times need to be above or below the router base plate (or both).
Router manufacturers fail to consider dust collection or address dust collection as an afterthought. Routers make no provision for attaching a dust collection tool (vacuum hose, bag or other device). Few, if any, routers found on the market come with any such provision.
It is widely known in industries where routers are used that they are messy tools. The widely scattered debris created by router use has become a “norm” to their operators. At the same time, it has been desired to create an improved method for effectively collecting the dust and debris generated when using a routing tool.